The Rule of Two: Contemplation
Act I Memoirs of the Fallen The bustling city of Tokyo, Japan, resembled a massive two story bee hive more than anything else. The city was divided into two sections, the "upper" section, of which was literally on top of the lower section of the city via massive towers, and the lower section, which was the other way around. On top of the upper section looked what appeared to be a large metropolis of sorts that was nearly twice the size of it's 21st century counterpart, glistening with it's gold and black hue that was reflected from the equally mesmerizing sunset. It was here that the rich and the wealthy could enjoy themselves in whatever lifestyles that they could possibly hope to indulge themselves in. Whilst the lower section was a reminiscent of the slums of New York City. Dark, damp, full of poverty and corruption, and practically radiating criminal, none could hope to survive in this part of the city... ...Except for one certain young man who laid out on a rather clean mattress that was situated on the top of a rather large apartment complex. He was sprawled out on the blue makeshift bed, his snore filled mouth wide open and comically drooling, two earphones found themselves resting within his ears, the wire of which led to an MP3 player that was within his right hand. Though it's battery was nearly dead from supposidly leaving it on for extended amounts of time, one could make out the cover to what could only be described as a Deftones album, and the song that was playing was that of "Knife Party". Within his sleep occupated mind, his dreams seemed to correspond with the beat and flow of the music. In the beginning electric guitar strums, the black figure of a young woman with long hair and glistening green eyes stood in front of a nearly blinding light, staring straight into his soul. She reaches out her hand as if she wishes to grab his own, a bright smile barely visible on her black face. As he reaches out for her as well, the pleasant guitar strums are exchanged for the climax of the beginning parts of the song. When this happens, the light behind the woman shatters like glass, revealing a massive wave of deep blue water rushing towards them, preparing to ensnare both himself and the woman in it's wet grasp. . When the wave of liquid impacts with the two, the song's vocalist begins to sing his introductory lyrics. The peaceful remedy was made perfect when the dreamer found himself holding the hands of the woman while under the water, seemingly unaffected by the thought of drowning as they could both breathe just fine. The woman smiles at him with gentle warmth as he does the same to her. But then, the vocalist begins to change his pleasant voice into one of slightly louder proportions and as he does so, the woman's happy expression becomes blank as a red mist begins to emerge from both corners of her mouth. The dreamer is shocked and concerned, but as he reaches out to help her, the red mist ingulfs all of the water, changing it's deep blue into a light red. The man cannot help but lose his breath from the sensation within his mouth that he could only describe as blood. Then, the woman's face becomes pained and weakened as she holds her stomach with her right hand and begins to sink to the bottom of the water. The dreamer catches her with both arms, and as he does so, the water begins to drain and sink like a bathtub's. When the liquid all drains away, the next chorus begins as the dreamer holds the woman with both arms. They both were now in what appeared to be a ruined house in what appeared to be the Rukongai District, of which was being rained on with rain that originated from a black and purple sky, cracking with occasional bolts of lightning. Both he and the woman are soaking wet and blood poured from the corners of her mouth. He held her close as he tried to speak to her hurt and pained face, putting his left hand on what appeared to be a massive gash within her stomach area while holding her head up with his right hand. She looks into his face with tears emerging from her eyes, and slowly reaches out to his face with her left hand. He takes his hand off of her wound to grab hers, but as he does so, her eyes widen and she jerks slightly, before slowly closing her eyes and succumbing to her apparent wound. He cradles her head within his chest, but something causes him to look up briefly. When he does so, he sees a tall woman with a haori, pointing a cross like weapon directly at his face. He realizes that this woman was the cause of the death of the younger woman that now lay dead in his arms. He begins to speak, but she suddenley thrusts the sword into the middle of his forehead... "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" With a loud yell, the man awakens from the dream turned nightmare and rips his headphones out, holding his head and groaning. Letting his pained face relax, the man dropped his hands and looked up slowly to see three ragidly dressed individuals with clown masks sitting on sides of the same building that he was. He looked down to see a small metal rod laying in front of him. He realized that one of these individuals had woken him up by dropping the piece of metal onto the same spot that he had supposidly been impaled... "Hey boss are you awake now?" one of the bigger figures said. He was dressed in a wife-beater vest with dark blue jeans and a funny mask on. "Yeah we was trying to wake you up without hurting you! But it doesn't look like we could! So we used that little metal thingy there!" a smaller petite female figure said, pointing at the piece of metal with rabbit like energy. She was wearing a much higher class dress with a tie, as well as having long yellow hair braids that emerged on the sides of her equally ridiculous mask. The other individual remained silent as he awaited his "Bosses" reply. The man rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, speaking in a drowsy voice. "God you guys are such pricks." He then stood all the way up and stretched slightly before turning off his music player and wrapping his earphone cord around it, and then placing it in one of his jeans pockets. In full view, the man wore a dark blue t-shirt, with black leather pants and equally dark shoes. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were a bloodish red, both of them staring menacingly into those of his comrades. The bigger figure then pulled out a brown paper back and reached into it to pull out an oval shaped hasbrown, before tossing it to his leader, who caught it without looking, giving the man a nod as he took a bite out of the potato product. As he ate it, he looked out into the rising sun, speaking as he swallowed his first bite. "Are we all set for this evening?" The third individual spoke finally, his voice british sounding, which matched with his casual attire. "Yes sir, the explosives have been successfully placed onto the train tracks. Our target is scheduled to arrive around 4:30." The train that he referred to was on the upper section of the city. Their target was a retired Soul Reaper from an unknown division of the Gotei 13. Finishing his hashbrown, the man then turned around and walked towards a wall on top of the building that was revealed to be the entrance to the building itself. On it's side was a coat rack that held a black leather coat that matched his pants. He took it and put it around his back, letting it's neck frill come around the bottom of his head. He then turned towards the three. "Then proceed as normal. Do nothing until I give you the order to. Understood?" he said, his voice commanding and stern. All three of them nodded in response and then left the building, the female one giggling as she did so. "Heh, bye Rushifa!" she said with a loud giggle. Clearly she had a disorder of sorts. As they left, the man now known as Rushifa gave a sigh as he pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a few stolen credit cards and pulled out a picture behind where his driver's liscence was. In the picture stood a younger version of himself with the young woman from his dreams. He was kissing her on her cheek and she was smiling with blushing red cheeks. He smiled slightly before putting it back in his wallet and then putting the wallet back in his pocket. He then looked up towards the black and gold city before him, before Flash Stepping away from view... ---- By 4:15, the scenery between the upper city and the lower city was like the concept of yin and yang. In contrast to it's lower counterpart's dark and depressing shade, the upper section of the city was bright and beautiful, practically gleaming with life. The noise was louder here though, as cars and trains zoomed across the rails and roads in hasty speeds. One such train of more advance proportions was going through a track that was in the middle of the city via upper levels, meaning that the track for the train was above the road that held one of the larger roads. This train was black on the exterior, matching the color of the city, while the interior was more golden. Despite being a normal train, the accomodations within it would suggest that it was an upper class train by 21st century standards. The seats were shaped like booths that all faced the same direction as where the train was going. Passengers could only see the back of the heads of the passengers in front of them. The floor had a black carpet, and the seats had red leather to them to provide a form of comfort to the passengers... In one of the seats was a young woman in a kimono-like attire. She had one leg shifted over the other, her hands folded within her lap. Her eyes were closed, her tied hair resting on the leather head of the seat. Leaning beside the window was a walking stick - one which would be normally associated with the blind. To anyone, it would've looked as if she had been sleeping. However, her mind and body were fully aware of their surroundings, even the small talk going around in the areas farther away from her. However, her mind was not concerned with such thoughts. Instead, she was focused on events that she had went through, before this journey to nowhere... Her name was Evelyn McTavish.... and as far as anyone else was concerned, she was a nobody. At least, to simple humans. "Excuse me." A swedish sounding voice broke through her trail of thought in the form of a younger man sitting in the seat that was before her. He was rather well built, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hoodie with black pants as he turned his sitting position to where he was looking at her partially. "Are you feelin okay? You don't look so good." "I'm fine..." Even as she spoke, Evelyn did not bother to open her eyes. Her tone was serene, peaceful, and yet held an extent of formality she would only extend to the hands of strangers. The only thing that broke what would've been otherwise a still body was the slight bumps that the train went through as it traveled. Her own tone held an American accent, despite her appearance. "But, thank you for your concern." She continued to speak, lapsing into silence and allowing him to speak. "What division are you from?" The younger man was quite the curious one, but he did so in good intentions. But somehow, he was capable of telling whether or not someone was a Soul Reaper. Was he a Soul Reaper as well? Evelyn slowly opened one of her eyes to a half-lidded position, tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so. She remained silent for a moment, regarding him with what seemed like tension. Yet, she did not show any sign of sudden reaction or anything else. It would be questionable that she knew anything of what he was talking about. If she was genuine in her reaction, then it was normal. But if she was not, then she was certainly a master of hiding her true intentions from the ones that wished to pry. "I'm afraid I don't follow you, sir. I've never served in any kind of military." She said smoothly, lifting a finger to point up at her eye. "They wouldn't dare let a blind woman like me into anyone's ranks." She lowered her hand to her lap again in its folded position, once again lapsing into silence. The younger man looked kind of confused. "Oh well...I thought you were part of the Gotei 13, based on the feeling of your presence. And the Gotei 13 has had blind members in it before." He then smiled somewhat, letting his teeth show. "You're a Soul Reaper like me, aren't you?" Slowly, Evelyn closed her eye and thought for a moment. Anyone else would have thought him to be insane from what his claims were. But she knew. She understood it, as direct and obvious his words were to her. With her eyes still closed, she leaned forward a little to close her voice to him. "You lack tact, young man...." She said in a lightly scolding tone. "You should be more careful when using such terms in the presence of them...." She lightly nodded her head towards the rest of the car, her words referring to the presence of the other passengers. He looked on at the other passengers, most of whom were too busy handling their own affairs and only a couple glanced in their direction. But he still should have thought that one through a little more. "Ah, forgive me. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me." he said in a modest tone while closing his eyes somewhat. After a few more seconds, he resumed his conversation. "So what brings you to Tokyo, hm? Trying to escape the life of violence like me?" "If only for a moment...." Evelyn answered, allowing herself to lean back in her chair once more. "There's really no escape from violence. It's going to be with all of us until our very end. The only thing I can really do.... is sit and allow myself to drift away, every time it starts to come close to me." She directed her closed eyes towards the window that had a good view of the city blocks passing by. "What exactly happened to you to make you feel the same?" He then sat to where his knees were sitting on the couch and he was facing towards her, his arms folded on the top of the chair as he gave a slight sigh. "I just couldn't handle all of the rules and stuff you know? Like, we would get punished for even the dumbest of things. Like one time I stepped into the 11th Division's barracks, believing it to belong to the 3rds, which was my division. They forced me into temporary seclusion for a week! I just couldn't take it any more." he finished, looking out the window like she had. This revelation brought a smile to Evelyn's face, although she didn't chuckle (even if she found it to be somewhat humorous). "So you're just looking to work without such rules in effect...." She summarized. "I understand. The life of a military soldier can be quite grueling for most, and it only takes the most hardened of individuals to truly rise to the top. Tell me, what rank were you?" "4th Seat of the 3rd Division." he replied with a friendlier voice than normal. "They had that old saying where the 3rd Division was disturbed or depressing. Definatley not my type, which you've probably figured that out by now." he said, looking back at Evelyn. The woman, in turn, moved her head so that her closed eyes would look back at the young man. "Your seated position shows in how you act." She commented. "I'' was Captain of the 8th Division, after the previous Captain had been killed." The younger Soul Reaper widened his eyes before bowing his head slightly. "Oh forgive me, ma'am. I knew that you were a Soul Reaper, but I had no idea..." "Don't bother bowing to me now...." Evelyn warned him, though still retaining her calm tone. "We're both in the same boat. I'm just a wandering woman, and you're just a wandering man. We're people with names, nothing more...." She placed a hand to the center of her chest. "And my name, before we talk any further, is Evelyn McTavish. What about yours?" A sparkle came into the younger man's eyes. "My name is Fyodor Milkov. It's my honor to meet you Mrs. McTavish." "Not honor, Fyodor.... a pleasure." Evelyn corrected, lowering her hand back to its folded position within her lap. "There's really nothing honorable about me. I'm far too damaged for such titles...." She raised a pinky finger to scratch the side of her cheek idly before lowering it back down. Fyodor simply nodded his head. "I understand, I don't know what you may be referring to, but I won't ask further." As he looked out the window, a slight hint of dread came across his face. "Well, I hope that we really are in the same boat, because with the Black Wolf running rampant around here, people like us aren't safe. I'm actually heading to the airport to leave the country." He then turned to look at Evelyn, his face somewhat bored. "Have you ever heard of him? The Black Wolf?" "No." Evelyn admitted. "Who is he?" His look became somewhat more concerned. "He's a Soul Reaper, like you and me. He used to be part of the 5th Division, that's where he learned how to fight you know." He then looked back out the window, the same look in his eye. "He's a terrorist who camps out in big cities like Tokyo, hunting both retired and non-retired Gotei 13 members like us." He leaned forward slightly. "No one knows why he does it. Some say his whole family was slaughtered by one of the Gotei 13 squads, but no one knows for sure. There was a recent case where a retired Captain was brutally murdered outside of his own home. The Black Wolf is the only one capable of doing so." "I see...." Evelyn took in a deep breath and exhaled, leaning her head back on the seat and tilting her head slightly upwards. "I don't suppose no one ever happened to pick up his true name?" He shook his head somewhat. "No. The only real details that anyone has on him is that he always has a form of black on him, and his eyes are a blood red color." he sighed somewhat. "They say if you look into his face directly, you can see a black wolf instead of a humanoid one. Hence his name." "Ah, a title for his traits...." Evelyn smiled a little. "I myself had my own title created by the populace. I never really paid much attention to it or truly accepted it as my own, but I still do remember. "Tiger Snake", it was." Fyodor's face became somewhat happier. "Oh yeah! I remember some of my squadmates referring to one of the Captains with that name. I didn't stay around long enough to see most of them in person though." He then leaned back a little bit. "Why did they call you that name?" "A tiger snake has rather ferocious accuracy when striking down its prey." The woman explained. "My fighting style focused on swift, unpredictable, and flexible moves in order to quickly kill any enemy I was facing. My swordsmanship skills even intimidated the 11th Division Captain at that time. Although even now I don't really consider it.... I still find it a rather close metaphor..." Fyodor chuckled somewhat. "Remind me never to get on your bad side then." Turning his attention back to the city, he sighed again. "I'm glad you still find it appropriate. Those skills will come in handy should the Black Wolf ever find you." "How skilled is he in combat, this Black Wolf?" Evelyn questioned. His face then became almost dead serious. "Very. Based on reports from investigators, nearly 3 Captain level Soul Reapers have died by his hands. The thing is he doesn't utilize traditional combat with them most of the time. He usually uses a terrorist method to either kill them, or catch them alone. That's why he's wanted in nearly 5 countries. Including Japan." "That doesn't sound like one who is skilled in the art of fighting more than it would sound like someone skilled in the art of tactical warfare." Evelyn said. "One usually utilizes such violent methods against their enemies because they are unable to fight their targets directly. To those with a passion for direct combat, he would be considered a coward, at best." "Well...that's for ''most ''cases. I remember a few coherts of mine recalling how he challenged one of those former Captains in one on one combat and the Black Wolf one." He shivered somewhat. "From what they described...the Captain was mutilated and he was full of holes, as if he was fighting with both a sword and a gun at the same time." He looked out the window of the other side of the train. "But can't decide whether or not that's true based on a few rumors can we?" "If it is...." A small smile came across the woman's face. "Then I wouldn't mind facing him in direct combat myself. Although I don't intend to purposely wander into trouble, I ''have been wanting to put my skills to good use for quite some time. It's just another excuse to raise a sword, sadly... but it's something I can't lie about." Fyodor smiled while still looking outside. "Yeah. Fighting with a Zanpaktou always was fun to do. Sucks that we couldn't release them within..." His eyes widened and horror flashed upon his young face. Outside of the train's window, on the top of a building that seemed level with the train, stood a youthful man looking directly into Fyodor's eyes. The red within them reminded him of the view of blood. The young man looked at him with a casual smile, before pressing a button on what looked like a cell phone. "No..." BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With a great shaking sensation, the front end of the train began to glow with a bright orange light and then black smoke made it's way towards the outer end of the train. Needless to say, Evelyn was surprised. Her blank eyes finally opened in shock, and she involuntarily lurched forward as the vicious explosion knocked her out of her seat. She felt the train de-rail itself with a moan, control lost and its body forcibly splitting from the tracks. She accidentally fell against Fyodor, but she couldn't find the balance in order to raise herself back up again. All she could hear in her ears was the screeching of the wheels against the track, the sparks flying outside with a violent flair.... The young man then Flash Stepped off of the building and nearly 50 meters from the derailed train, standing in front of it with a menacing grin as if he planned to stop it. The train then fully derailed from the tracks, all of the carts pushing against each other, transforming it's straight form into that of total disarray. It smashed into the ground and grinded along the road, smashing both cars and bystanders that stood in it's way. With a loud moan, the train finally stopped just a few inches from the still grinning man, who was now holding what appeared to be a large, black and silver Desert Eagle. "....." The car that Evelyn and Fyodor had been on was a complete mess. The walls had crumbled in, turning into a twisted mass of metal and glass. There was blood staining the material; a prominent sign that death and injury had occured. It was a wonder how the woman, as concussed and wounded as she was, was able to survive. She had somehow ended up underneath the seats, both of which had collapsed on her person. With a soft groan, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to push herself up, but to no avail. "What the hell happened....?!" She thought to herself, blood trickling down her temple and staining the ground underneath her. "Was that a bomb that went off just now....?!" "No....no no please don't do anything brash!" The voice of Fyodor suddenley broke the cycle of other noises as the young Soul Reaper found himself crawling along the bottom of the train's now filthy floor. In front of him was the man with red eyes, the two piercing orbs staring straight into his with a blank expression. Fyodor was holding out his right hand, begging for his life. "Please Mr Wolf! We're retired! There's no reason to hunt us...!" Before he could finish, the Black Wolf fired a bullet out of what could now be recognized as a high calibur Kido Pistol, going straight through Fyodor's head with enough force to tear it from his neck. As he watched the head roll over to the side of the train with his still blank face, the Black Wolf began to look around for any possible Soul Reaper survivors... "Oh, no...." From her senses alone, Evelyn could tell what happened. She immediately stayed still, keeping her spiritual pressure hidden and doing her best to look like she was dead. Her mind was far too hazy for her to engage in combat now, and the man would obviously shoot her if she attempted to rise up. Her blood-stained appearance as well as the fact that there was a crimson-pool underneath her could convince him. Hopefully, she wouldn't die waiting.... As he walked around searching, he noticed a small trio of human survivors who stumbled out of the wreckage of their seats. Speaking in japanese, one of them held up his hands in a surrendering pose when he looked at the man. The Black Wolf simply stepped aside and pointed his gun towards the end of the train, motioning them to leave. He was here for Soul Reapers, not humans. As they did so, the Black Wolf looked over to where Evelyn's blood pool was. He crouched down and looked at her with his blank face. Her head was tilted to the side so that he could not see her face, and he couldn't turn her head to where he could see it without causing something to fall on her. He put his gun to her head and nudged her with it a couple of times. After being convinced that she was truly dead, the Black Wolf simply sighed and stood himself up, turning to exit the ruined train... Evelyn stayed still. She knew that he had not left completely. She felt his presence nearby, and knew that it was only a matter of time until he left. She could not allow herself to lessen up, for she knew that one-slip up would cost her very life. Still, it was getting harder and harder to maintain her consciousness and actually falling into the abyss of death. She silently prayed, hoping for him to leave as soon as possible. "Hey Rushifa! Rushifa! I got one see!? See!? I stabbed him in the throat and let him bleed! Isn't that-" Suddenley, another gun shot rang out of the train from the same gun that the Black Wolf held. If one could see, they would have witnessed him fire a Kido bolt through the chest that belonged to the deranged female seen on the roof with him earlier. She screamed and yelled, holding her chest tight as blood poured out of the massive wound. "I told you..." the Black Wolf said, his voice empty and shallow. "We were here for Soul Reapers, not humans. I fail to see how you could be so ignorant to forget such an obvious rule..." The woman then looked up to him, blood coming from the sides of her masked mouth as he held his gun to her head. "...P-please...Rushifa...don't please..." she begged through a croaky voice. BANG!!!! With a single bolt, her body was tranformed into a bloody mess as the projectile went through her forehead and out of her neck. "Freakin' moron..." the Black Wolf said. Out of instinct, Evelyn's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, as well as the mentioned name. "That voice....!" Immediately, they narrowed into dangerous slits, her fingers slightly clenching. Maybe she had over-exaggerated her injuries. She could feel her fury overriding her pain, her motor functions slowly starting to return. It would be to a limited extent... but she could bring herself to fight. It just so happened that her pole was right in front of her, just waiting to be grasped. She didn't want to escape anymore. She wanted to kill. BANG! With a quick twist of her body, she managed to bring herself on her back. One of her legs swung up, connecting with the back of the chair she was under and ripping it off of its hinges. The force of the kick sent it flying towards the Black Wolf with immense speed and power. As this was happening, she twisted herself around and pushed herself towards her feet. She grabbed the pole and swung it off to her side, revealing a three-pronged blade. It wasn't a pole. It was a Yari spear. She threw herself at Rushifa, using the flying chair as a distraction in her effort to spear him through his torso. A sinister grin came upon the man's face as he turned his gun towards the flying chair. Fortunatley for him, he was far enough to where he would have enough reaction time to turn and intercept it. With his right hand, he pulled the trigger of his weapon, a blue flash radiating from it's barrell as an equally colored bolt flew towards the seat and tore it in half. His grin turned into one of shock and his eyes widened when he saw Evelyn charging towards him, his bolt whizzing past her head. Without thinking, he bent himself backwards in an attempt to let her fly over him. He succeeded, with only one of the blades scathing his right cheek... But she was not through. She managed to catch herself in mid-air, performing an elegant backflip over his bent-form. However, in the midst of her backflip, she switched her Yari to one hand and flipped it with supernatural speed. Its form was a pinwheel, a saw aiming to tear through his form. Because he was bent backwards, it would be nigh impossible to avoid being cut. Evelyn knew this, a sadistic smile on her face as she spun her weapon with such a frightening flair and a terrifying speed. The same sinister grin came over his face as he watched her recover. WHOOSH!!!! With a Flash Step, he barely avoided the next impact, reappearing outside of the ruined train, waving at her in a taunting manner as he unsheathed a white katana from behind his coat. Fighting inside of a close quartered train was not fit for a fight like this... Relying on her senses, Evelyn turned her body towards her enemy, her Yari gripped in one hand. She clutched her side, a large gash bleeding and staining her torso even more. Beads of sweat were falling down her face, and she knew he would have an advantage over her. She used an opening in the car created by the train crash in order to hop out, breathing audibly as she walked to her opponent. She slipped off her sandals, allowing her bare feet to tread the ground as she walked. "I have to finish this quickly as I can...." She thought to herself. The man sneered as he pointed his sword's hilt end at her. Dark and low words emerged from his mouth "Put them Down...." The weapon then became enveloped in a black and cyan energy before he quickly turned his blade to his left. When the energy dissipated, the katana's blade was now that of a large butcher knife, and it's handle and hilt were reminiscent of a revolver. He sliced the concrete ground twice in front of him, letting the sparks fly in a battle taunt before pointing the weapon back at her. "...Puraimaru Gansuringa." Evelyn closed her eyes, her brows furrowing slightly at the release command being stated. She could feel the energy as his sword shifted to its Shikai form. "I can sense a great difference from the power you had back then...." She said lowly, continuing to hold her wounded side. "To think that you would become a simple cut-throat with your potential and abilities.... what a pitiful way to fall...." Rushifa smile became slightly wider. "Come on now...ma'am..." he said, still pointing his sword at her. "Remember, I would have been alot different had you simply listened to your subordinate's reason." He then closed his eyes somewhat and looked down, retaining his closed smile. "But like most of the mindless beasts that makes up the Gotei 13...it's always slaughter first, then ponder asking questions later with you." he then opened his eyes and pointed his sword at her chest. "Just like this." CHITOW!!!!!! With a pull of the trigger and a blue light, a Kido bolt discharged out of the blade's tip, heading straight for where it was directed... PANG! With a flick of her Yari wrist, Evelyn managed to deflect the bolt away from her person and charge at her opponent, her bare feet slapping at the ground as she ran. She only needed few steps in order to complete her distance. She twisted her Yari again, beginning a furious assault on Rushifa with a set of fast, precise, and fluid strikes. Rushifa smiled. As he had predicted, Evelyn's skills had not decayed over the half century that he wouldn't have hoped. Parrying the first set of her blows with an equal amount of speed, he managed to let a few mocking words emerge from his mouth. "Just think, if I could kick your ass back then..." Then he quickly brought his downward facing sword back up to force Evelyn's Yari to go up with it. "...Just imagine what I can do to you now!" he finished. As the blades of her Yari went up, Evelyn switched her movements fluidly. She shifted her body so that her side was facing Rushifa. Her hands gripped the staff of her spear, and she began twisting it at the inhuman rate that she had done before. This time, the blades ripped up the concrete underneath their feet, sending bullet-sized chunks of it at the point-blank range her opponent was at. All of this was done without hesitation and without pause, even as he was speaking to her. Rushifa's grin becamed somewhat angered as the concrete bits went into his eyes, blinding him for a brief few moments while rubbing his eyes with his free left hand. Most would expect him to be completley open... Sensing a potential hope spot, Evelyn shifted patterns again, pulling back her Yari before delivering a power-backed strike towards his neck in the hopes to decapitate her opponent. As she prepared her move, Rushifa's ears picked themselves up and he sniffed the air a few times. Then he smiled, bearing his wolf like teeth. Using the flat edge of his blade, and holding his left hand up against the other flat end to give it support, he successfully blocked the tip of the Yari's pointed blade. The blow was more powerful than he anticipated however, as the force of the now locked blades pushed him to where he slammed against the side of the building straight behind him, struggling to keep himself from being overwhelmed. "Perhaps...I should explain..." he said, still struggling slightly. "You see...Puraimaru Gansuringa doesn't just let me fire Kido bolts like guns...It also gives me the senses of a wolf...which are significantly more advanced than...the likes of humans...hence the name....Primal ''Gunslinger..." He grinned again. "So in a way...you and I are in the same boat....''McTavish!" He then shifted the upper torso area to his right, grinding his sword off of Evelyn's spear and letting it go forward towards the building, before quickly twisting around and holding his sword up in a position to slice her arms off... Had she been fine, she would've been able to escape unharmed. Hoever, as it was.... SLICE! She gritted her teeth as the blade cut into one of her arms, even as she forced herself away from his swing. She staggered back, barely able to keep her balance. Her free hand managed to go to her side again, blood continuing to spill from the open wound. Her bangs were hanging over her head, and it was clear that the fight tiself was taking a toll on her. It took all her might not to fall to the ground, her legs slightly shaking. SLAM!!! With a brutal kick to the stomach, Rushifa put the elder Soul Reaper onto the ground back first. Giving a blank expression (with a slight smile) Rushifa then pointed his gun's tip onto Evelyn's forehead, letting a small red droplet of blood emerge from the bottom of it's sharp tip. He then pulled back the revolving mechanism on his gun-like handle, enjoying what may have been his foe's last moments. "I remember when Temari was in a similar position like this...What are your thoughts on her now McTavish? Any regret or remorse for your savage actions of the past?" "....yes." Despite the pain that she was feeling, Evelyn managed to speak in a soft voice. "I can't argue with you.... that the Gotei 13 possesses such corrupt roots." She whispered, her eyes still closed. However, her voice did show a tone of regret, though it was contained and composed. Her Yari lay at her side, but she could not bring herself to pick it up in order to defend herself. "For simple beliefs.... my family was harrassed and threatened with their very status and lives despite serving so faithfully. After what they did to me.... I just can't hold any more forgiveness in my heart for any of them, allowing such poison to seep through their cracks. It disturbs me to know how willingly I served under them, how I killed your beloved in their name, and how.... just how alike both of us really are...." Despite not being able to see, she opened her eyes to a half-lidded position. In the distance, she could hear police sirens as well as ambulance sirens going off. It wasn't a surprise to her; such damage inflicted onto the city would be sure to attract attention. However, she was concerned about the fact that death was ever so close to her. Rushifa's smile became slightly sympathetic as he heard the elder's words. He lowered his sword to where it was against his side, still looking at Evelyn's pained face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I don't forgive you, but I won't kill you, not here, not like this..." He stepped back slightly, before grinning a little once more. "...but that doesn't mean I don't mind slowing you down a little." He then quickly brought his sword back up and discharged a Kido bolt into the thicker part of her upper right leg... A gasp of pain escaped Evelyn's lips as the bullet tore through her thigh, and she instinctively shut her eyes tightly. Her back arched as she tried to stifle the scream that threatened to tear her throat, before she gritted her teeth and sucked in breath through the cracks. "Damn it....!" She managed to gasp. "Why did you even bother doing that....?!" Rushifa chuckled a little. "The same reason why you bothered to impale Temari through her chest when her stomach was already cut open..." He then leaned down to where his mouth was just an inch or two away from her left ear and whispered. "Because like you, I'm a cold-blooded bitch." He then pressed his right foot onto her stomach for a few seconds before letting go and walking away, re-sealing his Zanpaktou as he did so. He gave her a slight wave, knowing that she couldn't see it. "See you around....ma'am." With that, he Flash-Stepped from view, leaving no trace of his existance. That was when the last of Evelyn's strength gave out. Her body finally became limp, and her eyes closed once again. Although she would survive, she would drift in her state of unconsciousness. The ambulance would surely pick up her body and tend to her wounds, and she would be fine within the arms of time. But her revenge would not come today.... it would have to wait. With a heavy sigh, she allowed herself to fall asleep, her mind sinking to unconsciousness. Breaking the Cycle: A Glimmer of Chance Sure enough, the ambulance had found the woman's unconscious body and had her immediatley moved to into an ambulance vehicle to be sent off to the nearest hospital. Nearly two hours after that, Evelyn laid in a rather wide open room that had a dark blue tint to it. She was in a rather comfortable bed with a nightstand on her left side and various other medical equipment laid out to her right side, and she was wearing a standard black patient's uniform. "Nnn...." Slowly, she opened her eyes to the blind void she had always been used to. Because of the sheet wrapped around her body as well as the beeping of the equipment to her right side, she knew she was in a hospital. She let out a soft groan as she placed one of her hands to her face, massaging her temples. It was a good thing she was blind, otherwise she was sure to have been blinded by potential lightning on the ceiling. "So I'm not dead, at least...." She thought to herself. "I should be gratefuly for that....but...." The door to her right then opened to reveal a middle aged asian man with short black hair and a kind expression on his face enter the room. He was wearing a doctor's uniform and he had a datapad in his left hand. In a strange sounding english voice, he spoke to Evelyn with a polite tone. "Are you feeling well ma'am? You have been through quite alot, both during and after the crash." "I'm....fine, I'll live...." Evelyn said, closing her eyes and lowering her hand back onto the bed. She took in a deep breath, the events of what happened before hitting her immediately. She had heard the gunshots as well as felt the presence of the retired Soul Reaper fade away. She remembered his pleas for mercy as he was ruthlessly shot. She practically felt his head tearing off of his shoulders as the bullet went through it. He hadn't deserved any off it.... he was a young soul, just having wandered out on his own.... She was almost tempted to shed a tear. Somehow, she managed to keep herself from doing so. The kind doctor walked over to her casually and gently placed his right hand on Evelyn's forehead, feeling her temperature before taking it off. "Hmm. Your fever is much lower than it was in the vehicle. That's good to know. Is there any part of your body that hurts significantly more than others? Your torso, arm and right thigh were severly wounded during the crash. The stomach wound was from the crash itself, but the other two were caused by an unrecognizable source." "My wounded arm...." Evelyn admitted, referencing to the gash that Rushifa had delivered to it in the last moments of their fight. "It's minor, at best, though.... but it's the only part of me that's actually aching. Everything else feels fine...." "Hmm." the doctor said as he gently lifted up her arm and pulled back the sleeve to study the wound. "Well, the best that I can tell, the arm wound was more than likely caused by a piece of shrapnel from the train crash. The leg wound more than likely the same, though I find it strange that the leg wound was sustained a few minutes after the crash...." The doctor pondered for a few moments before slowly resting her arm back where it was and then walked over to one of the pieces of medical equipment, pressing a few buttons on what appeared to be a monitor of sorts. "Well, the majority of your wounds are well on the way to recovery. Best we can tell...." he drifted off again, looking into what appeared to be medical results on the monitor. "...You should be able to get back to full health by tomorrow." He then looked back at Evelyn with a smile. "It's a good thing we live in this era of technology, no?" "Yeah...." Evelyn had to agree with him, taking in a light breath and exhaling. "I appreciate your efforts, sir." It was quite.... strange.... easily allowing the doctor to believe such things. It was better than him knowing what really caused the wounds other than the one to her stomach. "Speaking of which.... you wouldn't have happened to have picked up a Yari spear in the wreckage, would you?" The doctor then gave a rather confused look as he looked at her a bit more. "Well...we didn't find a spear, but you were laying next to a brown cane of sorts." He then walked over to a desk to Evelyn's right, next to it was Evelyn's walking cane. He then picked up the cane and leaned it next to her bed to where she could grab it easier. "Here you are. We knew that it was yours since you were found next to it, but we didn't see a spear of any kind..." His face then became slightly comical. "...what exactly would you have been doing with a spear on a train, if I might ask?" "The blades retracted on their own....?" Evelyn almost smiled, knowing her Zanpakuto had done the work for her. "Oh, nothing...." She answered smoothly. "Just an idle question. I'm glad you kept my cane safe...." The doctor smiled again as he stood all the way up. "You're very welcome ma'am." He then turned to walk for the door's exit, before turning to see her again. "I've placed a little remote on the left side of your bed, should you need me, simply press the button on it and I'll come for you. Okay?" "I understand...." Evelyn gave a slight nod of her head in order to confirm. "Thank you very much." The doctor nodded in return and prepared to exit the door. As he left it, a figure walked up to him and said some inaudible words, holding a special badge to the doctor. In response, the doctor gave an understanding nod and stepped out of the man's way to let him into Evelyn's room. In the room's light, the man was rather tall and youthful with neck length, messy brown hair. He wore a pair of black military like cargo pants, a black sweater, a long black trench coat with silver markings on it's shoulders, as well as wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Mrs. Evelyn McTavish?" he said. "My name is Akisame, I'm a private investigator. May I ask how you are feeling?" he asked with a kind and caring voice. "Huh....?" The woman didn't open her eyes, but her expression showed slight surprise. She turned her face in his direction, the surprise lasting only for a brief moment before returning to its original expression. "Well, as I told the doctor, I'll live...." She repeated her words, not minding the fact that she had to tell the same story over again. Akisame simply chuckled slightly as he pulled up a moving chair to where he could be somewhat closer to her. "Forgive me for that, I had to make sure for myself." He then took off his sunglasses and folded both sides down and put them in an upper pocket on his coat. He then reached into a back pocket and pulled out a smaller datapad similar to the doctor's. "So, Mrs. McTavish. Can you tell me what happened during the crash? I know about how it happened, but you're the first of the survivors within this hospital to actually regain consciousness, and I'd like a viewpoint that's different from the official report, which states that the crash was due to difficulties with the tracks." This would be a test of how well she could keep herself out of the spot-light and retain her innocence. "It...." She paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing for a moment. "Wait.... how could no one have noticed that....explosion?" She stated, her voice slightly confused. "I could smell the smoke and I heard what sounded like a bomb go off..... then I lost consciousness." She sighed in slight frustration. "I'm sorry.... I can only remember myself waking up underneath a chair....my stomach was bleeding.... from there, it's all a blur.... the only thing I remember after that was the sirens coming...." Akisame typed a few sentances onto his little pad before looking back up at Evelyn. "I understand the confusion over the official report. But that's how stuff around this country works. With this....Black Wolf terrorist going around, the officials have to do what they can to prevent widespread panic. Even if it means coming up with a bs story." he said in light humor. He then prepared another page of "notes" as he continued to question her. "Did you recognize anyone on the train? Friends, family, something of that sort?" "...no...." Evelyn's voice was slightly bitter as she spoke the words. "There was a young man by the name of Fyodor Milkov that I spoke to prior to the crash, but.... we just met in that moment, nothing more. Other than that, I was basically alone on that train..." Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay